


I know what he likes

by connyhascontrol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've broken up and Sherlock is in love with somebody else. Surprisingly those are two excellent reasons to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what he likes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God. Oh Goood. My first smut. Ugh.

Sherlock has no idea what exactly led up to this situation but there he is, in his armchair, Janine sitting on the armrest and both of them quite spectacularly drunk. He faintly remembers her saying something about how they deserve a second shot at being friends and that they should celebrate it. He had no idea celebration required that quantity of alcohol.

„Last time I wassat drunk was... at John's stag night.“, he slurs and Janine giggles.

„But he didn't sit on your lap I s'pose.“ 

Sherlock can't help thinking of the pressure of John's fingers on his knee and how he imagined they'd slide up his legs until John would be hovering over him, their faces close, and John would press his lips to Sherlock's. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the fantasy, and he sighs as he feels a hand actually caressing his thigh.

“But you would have liked that, wouldn't you?”, Janine purrs directly in his ear, her hand moving closer to his crotch. “Or would you have liked to be in his lap?” 

He sharply sucks in air at the imagine she is conjuring up. Oh yes, he would like that very much, pressing the rapidly forming bulge in his trousers against John's matching one, unbuttoning his shirt and his lips tracing every millimetre of skin, finally being able to touch what he has only seen from afar. He would linger on his scar, mapping the tissue with his lip, not satisfied until he intimately knows every bump. He lifts his hips and Janine finally touches him where he needs her, rubbing his cock through his trousers.

“You want him to want you, don't you? Take you apart and make you his. Oh yes, one sign from him and you'd be on your knees for him.” Sherlock whimpers at that and he almost doesn't realize that when he can hear a zip being lowered it's his but he obediently raises his hips when Janine slightly nudges him. He can feel his trouser being pulled down a little, along with his boxer briefs and when a hand finally closes around his erection he almost sobs with relief. She begins stroking him slowly.

“God, you would beg to suck his cock, wouldn't you? You can be so shameless. And you'd look so beautiful with those lips stretched around a thick cock. And you'd just kneel there and take it all while he grabs your hair and fucks your throat.” He's imagined it before but hearing her say it out loud makes it so much filthier and Sherlock whimpers. Her strokes on his cock speed up and at the end of each one she twists her wrist a little, rubbing over his glans just the right way. 

“But he wouldn't be satisfied by your mouth, he'd want all of you. And you'd be so eager for him. He could bend you right over this chair and you'd stick out that gorgeous arse of yours for him. I imagine by that point he wouldn't be very patient with you, when he'd finger you he probably wouldn't wait long enough before adding a second finger and it would burn, but you love it don't you, being filled by him? You'll take whatever he's willing to give you. But you'd be such a lucky boy, he could never resist an arse like yours. You'd be so full when he finally slides his thick cock in your hole and you'd take all of it, sliding back on him, meeting his thrusts.”

“Yes, oh yes!”, Sherlock pants.

“You'd be begging him to fuck you harder and he'd be getting so desperate he could hardly hold back. But he knows what he's doing, he'd hit your prostate often enough for you to be hard and leaking the whole time. You could feel him losing his rhythm, his thrusts getting erratic and you'd know he's getting closer and so are you. You can feel him hitting you deep inside and staying there, buried inside you and you can feel his cum filling you up. And you'd come right then, too. Come for me, Sherlock.” He can feel his orgasm exploding and pulsing through him, Janine stroking him through it. 

He feels like coming back to life when the haze clears and he's still sitting in his chair, Janine on the armrest, her nose buried in his hair, breathing heavily. She gets up and gets a wet flannel from the bathroom, cleaning her hand and his stomach, and then she gives him a chaste kiss. Now that the fantasy is broken Sherlock realizes what just transpired between them. His ex-girlfriend had just wanked him off and described to him how it would be to be fucked by his best friend. He stands up and rearranges his clothes, at a loss what to do with himself now. The gentle fog of alcohol has disappeared from his brain and he misses it a little. It made everything less serious.

“It's okay, just relax.” He lets Janine grab his hand and lead him to the sofa where she sits down with him.

After a period of uncomfortable silence he asks: “Have you always known?”

“That you're in love with John? I've had a strong suspicion. If I'd known you're such a tart I would have tried to get into your pants harder.”, she adds with a grin and he can't help and grin back. Somehow with Janine it seems natural. Since they've come clean about what they've done to each other they really have become friends. And nothing in Sherlock's life in entirely normal, so why should this friendship be?

“We could do that again some time, if you like. I might not have John's equipment but there are ways to make up for that.”

“Are you... are you suggesting to have anal sex with me while I pretend you're somebody else?”

“Why not? I enjoyed this and I know for a fact you did, too. I don't expect anything from you, we can just enjoy each others company. No harm done.” He contemplates her offer for a second. She's right, this time Janine knows what she's in for and nobody would get hurt. And somehow she has managed to know exactly what he needed to hear. Which for him ended in an orgasm that exceeds all his previous experiences with masturbation. 

“All right. I'll get the necessary equipment.”

It takes Sherlock three days to assemble everything he wants and when Janine is standing in his bedroom she is dumbfounded. She has never seen such an array of sex toys, somewhere else than in a sex shop, anyway. Sherlock has gotten several sorts of lube, there are several butt plugs of varying sizes as well as vibrators and dildos. That can be attached to a harness. And then there are handcuffs, rope and a riding crop.

“Wow, you really don't do anything half-arsed, do you?”, Janine asks with a grin.

For their first encounter of this nature they decide to stick to the basics so Janine picks an unflavoured lube and one of the smaller dildos. They pack the rest into a box that quickly disappears under Sherlock's bed and he efficiently fastens the dildo to the harness.

“Can we begin?” Sherlock starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh no, mister. I'm taking my time with you this time.” Janine takes his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers, and starts kissing along his jawline.

“One more thing, can you... not talk this time?” Janine looks up to him and nods. Right, it's all about the fantasy, getting it right. It's not her voice he wants to hear. She dives back in and starts nibbling on his neck. She can hear Sherlock's breathing become faster and his hands start roaming over her back. She has put her hair in a bun so he won't encounter any loose strands of long hair. When she is certain Sherlock is lost in the moment she slowly unbuttons his shirt, her hands gliding over the smooth skin of his chest. 

This is the first time she sees it: the bullet wound. It's healed well, the scar tissue is a perfect circle and she bends down to kiss it. Her lips wander higher until they encounter a nipple and she gently bites it and then licks over the quickly hardening nub. She slides the shirt off his shoulders and steps back a little for a moment, admiring the view. He is utterly beautiful, the way he stands there with closed eyes, breathing heavily, waiting for her to do whatever she can think of. Janine drags him towards the bed by his belt, sits down and starts peppering his stomach with kisses. She grins when Sherlock sucks in air as she bites the soft skin around his belly button. Her tongue starts tracing the line of dark hair that disappears beneath his waistband. She unbuckles his belt and makes quick work of the button and zip on his trousers as well. He steps out of them and Janine pulls him onto the bed with her. He quickly gets rid of his socks and there he lies, only clad in his boxer briefs, all pale skin and long limbs. His eyes are still closed and suddenly he disrupts the silence.

“Please!” 

Like she had said last time, he would beg for it. Oh well, there would be other times to make it last and this was about what Sherlock wanted anyway. Janine tugs down his underwear and his erection springs free. And it's as beautiful as the rest of him so she bends down and kisses the tip which elicits a needy whine from Sherlock. He's already so desperate and she has barely done anything. Time to change that. She slowly licks a stripe up the underside of his cock and then takes him in her mouth. She pulls back the foreskin with her hand and starts circling her tongue around the head. His hips start bucking so she holds him down with one hand while taking his cock as deep as she can. When she pulls back she applies suction and Sherlock's whole torso arches off the bed. For a while she bobs her head, managing to take in almost all of him but the noises he makes make it clear this will all be over if she doesn't stop. So she gives his glans a parting kiss and then slides up his body. His lips willingly part for hers as she starts kissing him, both of them aroused by the knowledge what that mouth has been doing moments ago. Sherlock starts bucking up against her clad crotch but the friction against her jeans is too much and he whimpers into her mouth. Janine takes the hint. Efficiently she strips and puts on the strap-on. She sinks back down onto him and both sigh when naked skin touches skin. For a while they just kiss, feeling the other body press against their own, marvelling in the warmth and intimacy. But Janine can feel Sherlock getting impatient and when she nudges his side he quickly turns around and gets on all fours. 

She almost forgets the talking rule, wanting to tell him how marvellous he looks. She puts some lube on her index finger and starts rubbing it over his entrance, so close to breaching him but never doing it. Sherlock is almost sobbing by the time she finally enters him to the first knuckle. Janine is glad she picked one of the smaller dildos, he is so tight she isn't sure she would get anything done tonight with one of the bigger ones. There is a lot to work up to, to look forward to. When she slips in a second finger alongside the first she can feel Sherlock tensing up. She softly murmurs: “Shhhh.”, her free hand stroking his side, and bends down to press a kiss to his lower back. He relaxes again and she starts slightly rocking her fingers in and out of him. It feels like an eternity until he is ready for another finger and when she presses it in he isn't so easily calmed down. Only when she carefully nudges his prostate he relaxes and quickly starts pressing back, rocking himself on her fingers. Only when they slide in and out of him easily Janine grabs the lube and squirts quite a lot of it on her hand, spreading it all over her cock.

Sherlock lets out a long, relieved sigh when she finally slides into him. The pressure feels lovely against her clit, she can only imagine how it is for him. If there is any discomfort Sherlock doesn't show it, he starts sliding back on the srap-on, taking more and more until Janine's pelvis rests against his arse. She pulls out so that only the tip remains inside him and pushes back all the way in with one stroke. The rhythm comes to her naturally and Sherlock is so wonderfully responsive that she knows exactly when she's found the right angle and starts pounding into him. She has to hold on to his shoulder for leverage. 

It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, the silicone gliding into Sherlock's body, him trying to get it in as deep as possible. She starts stroking his cock with the hand she doesn't need for leverage and he moans so loud that she's sure the neighbours have something to gossip about. After that it doesn't take long and he presses back as far as possible on the dildo when he comes, spurting all over Janine's hand and the sheets. As soon as he's finished Janine carefully pulls out and unstraps the harness. Her fingers find her wet folds and she plunges two fingers deep into herself while her other hand massages her clit. It's almost embarrassing how quickly it's over.

For a moment the two of them just lie on top of the covers, the silence in the room only broken by their heavy breaths. Sherlock is the first to regain his senses.

“Thank you.” He rolls over and kisses her cheek.

“Believe me, the pleasure was all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second chapter, depending on whether I can work up the courage to write it. I just feel like their story isn't finished there.


End file.
